poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Powers form the past
This is the transcript Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: Powers from the Past in Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge (The episode starts with a high speed chase in space between an escape pod and a warship caring asteroids, 65 million years ago. We zoom in one the warship. A new cat villian, Fury, is getting anxious to get everything working.) Fury: Lucky shot, Keeper. (sirens are going off)(Fury starts commanding some seaweed head aliens, the Vivix, to keep working) Get the weapons systems back online before Sledge gets here. Wrench. What's is taking so long? Get those lasers fixed now! (The next villain comes in, Wrench, a blue engineer and robot, caring tools) Wrench: I'm trying. (staring at the broken pipe) There's ten million gigavolts going through this. It could blow up the whole ship. I have to be careful. (Walking through the back door, is a tough armor green skin alien and main villain, Sledge, looking at Wrench) Sledge: Wrench! You pathetic weakling. (punches Wrench) Out of my way. Wrench: Master Sledge. (Sledge fixing the broken pipe with his bear hands) Whoa! Sledge: (roaring) We will capture Keeper! That mangy little cockroach. He's right where I want him. Lock on to his ship. (Coming in, holding his hand, is a heart-shaped female villain, Poisandra) Poisandra: Sledgums. So, that's the Keeper creature that's stopping us from getting married? Oh! (begging Sledge) Please,allow me to finish this. Fury: Why do you listen to that heart-shaped nitwit? Sledge: Watch it Fury. She's tougher that she looks. Go right ahead, Poisandra. (he sits down on his command chair.) Poisandra: (locking on) Do, re mi, fa, sol, la, ti, ( A Vivix gets in her way) Excuse me. You in front, you're blocking my view. (Sledge blasted that Vivix and disappered) Sledge: Can you see now my dear? Poisandra: Oh, you are so sweet. Now for the finale. Do, re mi, fa, sol, la, ti,....Fire! (The lasers fire on the pod and made a direct hit. the pod is spiraling towards Earth) That was fun. Sledge: (to Fury) Bring me the Energems. Or I'll destroy you, too. Fury: Yes, Master Sledge. Sledge: Finally, the Energems will be mine. And I'll rule the universe. (Theme Song Plays) (On Earth, a wise old sorcceror, Keeper, is looking for the Energems in the wreckage from his ship) Keeper: Where are they? They've got to be here. I must find them. (Before he could, he was approach by a big shadow) Huh? (It was a T-Rex starring at him and it roars at him) I mean you no harm. Gather the bravest among you. I need your help. ( The T-rex leaves and gathers more dinosaurs) Thank you. (Keeper continued his search) There. ( He scatters through the ship, until he finds a gem reactor going haywire) Oh,no! Wait there it is. ( He finds a container. He opens it and finds 10 colorful gems) The Energems. (He heard Fury looking him) Fury: I can smell your rotten scent, Keeper.(He scows through the woods when he finds Keeper's Ship) There's his ship. Where are those energems? (going through the rThey got to be here somewhere. I will find them! (He finds Keeper dead) Ah, Keeper. You finally meet your fate. And just to make sure you're destoyed, once and for all-- (He sees the container) Wait. The Energems. Yes. At long last. Master Sledge will become invincible (He takes the container and leaves) (But Keeper fakes his death to trick Fury) (Back on the ship, we passed though prison cells filled with the most sinister villains Sledge has ever captured. Sledge is checking is wanted poster while Poisandra is trying to get his attention) Sledge: A bounty of 10,000 space bullion. Poisandra: Excuse me. Sledge: After we get the Energems, he might be worth catching. (Looking at another poster) Maybe this one too. Poisandra: (takes away his posters) No more hunting down outlaws and collecting those stupid asteroids. (Walks away angrily) Sledge: They're not stupid. Those asteroids and outlaws are gonna make the richest bounty hunter in the universe. And then maybe, we'll get married. Poisandra: What do you mean "maybe"? We are getting married. Sledge: Oh, brother (At the pod launcher) Poisandra: I'm amazed Fury found his way back. Sledge: He better have those Energems (Fury comes out of a space pod with pride) Fury: I've done it. Keeper is History. And now, the Energems are all yours, Master Sledge. (Kneels) Your long search for the ultimate power is finally over. Sledge: The entire universe will grovel before me. (He opens it and finds the Gem reactor about to explode) What? It's a bomb! (The bomb explodes and everyone was flying everywhere) Poisandra: My heels. (Fury fell into a space pod and a Vivix launches him out) Sledge: I'll make you pay for this, Keeper, if it's the last thing I'll do! (an explosion causes the asteroids to detach from the ship) My asteroids. No! (The asteroids falling towards the earth.) (Back on Earth) Keeper: (talking to ten different dinosaurs) Gather round, my friends. You are the mightiest creatures on the planet. I need your help. (shows them the Energems) These are the legendary Energems. Their incredible power transcends space and time, good and evil. Your spirits will bond with them and keep them safe. If they fall into evil hands, the entire universe will be in danger. (Keeper uses his staff for the dinosaurs bonded to the Energems. The dinosaurs leave) Now the Energems will be safe. (Keeper hears Fury calling his name in the distance) Fury. He survived. (Keeper is going through the woods we he was attack by Fury) Fury: Keeper, you're mine! (The battle raged on and Fury tripped Keeper on the ground) We're stuck on this rock thanks to you, Keeper. What did you do with the Energems? Keeper: You'll never find them. Fury: Wrong answer. (Fury heard a loud explosion coming from the sky) What? Impossible. Sledge's asteroids. They're falling. (As the meteors falls, the dinosaurs fled in panic) I have to get out of here. (As Fury, run for his life, a meteor fell and he was caught in the fog.) (A meteor fell and Keeper was caught in it. The meteors fell to Earth. Thus the extinction of the dinosaurs) (To present day, at the Amber Beach Museum) Red: hey guys look's here sonic: way past cool so this is the amber beach museum Steven universe: yeah my dad talk this one before I meet the gems as baby tails: lets go guys roger: i have a bad feeling about this kion: all right guys let’s go roger: roger roger Tai Kamiya: hello guys sonic: omg you guys are Tai Kamiya: yep Takato Matsuki: i call the others DigiDestined and their digimon for This mission chuck: (screaming in joy) you coming too amazing bomb: yeah eddie brock: wait we for let go venom: pussy kordi freemaker: this is gonna be awesome cosmo (Sonic x): yeah Rika Nonaka: great zen-aku: never mind Museum Director: The world was teeming with life, but asteroids that hit the planet and the dinosaurs went extinct. That was 65 million years ago. Now, just follow me over hear. (Leading a group to another part of the museum) (Zooms in a young teenager, Tyler Navarro) Tyler Navarro: Huh. Those are volcanic caves (writing in his journal) That's not far. Probably worth a look sonic: Nice Journal, mister. Tyler Navarro: Thanks. I'm Tyler. What's your guy's names? sonic: im sonic sonic the hedgehog tails: my name is miles prower but you can call me tails for short blaze: I’m Blaze the cat and I’m protect for the souls emeralds kion: my name is kion and im the leader for the lion guard fuli is the fastest Beshte is the strongest Ono is the Keenest of Sight and the bravest is Bunga whisper: my name is whisper Lord Garmadon: I’m garmadon huh and this guys are the ninjas and Lloyd and my brother wu ha i did eddie brock: my name is eddie brock Silver: (sonic) im Silver the hedgehog and im for The future Rowan: I’m rowan freemaker steven universe: and I’m steven but everyone knows that Tai Kamiya: and we are Tyler Navarro: awesome are you guys are most be The DigiDestined and their Digimon? sonic: whoa whoa whoa get a second you know my friends? Tyler Navarro: I know them when as a Kid (to season 1) you are who defeated Apocalymon and the dark masters right (to season 3) and you defeated the D-Reaper (to season 4) and You defeated Lucemon (to season 6) and you defeats Bagramon you guys are really awesome silver: (angry birds) yeah before I meet the tamers back to bird island zen aku: and you most be Tyler Navarro right? Tyler Navarro: yep thats is me Dex: (masked rider) okay Tyler Navarro: Nice to meet you all (Getting attention of a worker, Chase Randall) Do you work here ? Chase Randall: sure do, mate Tyler Navarro: I'm looking for this cave. My dad did some exploring here 10 years ago. Chase Randall: Let's see. Oh Samson Caves. That fossil was found there. (Pointing at the T-rex fossil) Its about 15 miles north of the city Tyler Navarro: Awesome thanks Chase Randall: yeah. no worries Tyler Navarro: Would you guys like to come to these caves with me sonic: yeah tails?! tails: I go too kion: and me Too Tai Kamiya: okay let’s go for that caves Red: oh this gonna be wild Della duck: never mind sonic: what? Lena: us well get a work so good luck launchpad: okay you girls got a lot of fun Mimi Tachikawa: okay well get silver (angry birds): are you sure you guys well be okay? scrooge mcduck: yeah what ever Izzy Izumi: bye sonic: hey girls get a new friend Nene Amano: what? cosmo (sonic x): are you sure is a good Idea? Tails: yeah get better a female or a male Chase Randall: Hey Girl: Buzz off (We enter The Dino Bite Cafe) Waiter: Here's your order. (A waiter named Shelby is looking for here customers food and acciendenlty dropped a roll in Ms. Kendall Morgan, the museum director's, soup) Shelby Walkins: Sorry Kendall Morgan: Shelby Shelby: (Serving Girls) T-rex ribs on rye, lightly toasted. Tunadractyl melt on an egg role, hold the mayo. And a Brontoburger with fossil fries, light salt. Anything else? Girl 1: We haven't even order yet. Shelby: You didn't need to order, 'cause I read your minds. Enjoy. (tries to catch up with chase) Hey CHase Chase: Hey, Sherry. You bringing me a present? Shelby: It's Shelby. So, Chase, going fossil hunting? Chase: Yeah. Suppose to be a great find. Shelby: (She sees a picture of a Triceratops) Triceratops? You're digging up my favorite dinosaur. See (Showing him her name tag) It's right here. Chase: Let's cut to the chase and check out a movie. Shelby: Did that line work on New Zealand girls Chase: Nope, doesn't work on them either. Shelby: Instead of the movie, how 'bout you just take me to the dig with you Chase: Sorry, no can do. Museum policy silver (angry birds): hey girls look we found amy rose: that girl cloud be our friend Rika Nonaka: yeah let's meet her Shelby: whoa you girls where you come from? silver (angry birds): first me I’m from bird island and them and are coming from others worlds Shelby: my name Is Shelby silver (angry birds): my name is silver amy rose: I’m amy rose cream the rabbit: my name is cream and he is cheese cheese: Chou Chou! della duck: my name is Della duck! lena: I’m Lena webby my name is webby Violet Sabrewing: my name is Violet Sabrewing nice to meet you fuli: my name is fuli cosmo(Sonic x) my name is cosmo Rika Nonaka: my name is Rika Nonaka and these girls are The DigiDestined and their Digimon Shelby: nice to meet you all fuli: what you need Shelby: is nothing Lena: is a Triceratops thing are you Shelby: yeah but Kendall i mean Miss Morgan say no kordi freemaker: don worry I sure her cloud be say yes all ways I got the same to you Shelby: whoa thanks for that i need talking to Koda Shelby: (Talking to a another fossil digger, Koda) Koda. Look what I got. You're favorite Brontoburger, rare. Just let me go with you guys and it's yours. (Koda takes the burger) So I can go? Koda: (mouth stuffed) Go where? Shelby: Man. I never get to go (Koda lifts the box she is on) Miss Morgan. Kendall: I think your party in booth 4 is missing a dinner roll. And no. You can't come. Museum policy Shelby: Triceratops' head grew to be seven feet long. Only two of the horns were really bone. One is just a ligament. Give me a shot, Miss Morgan. Please? I know as much about dinosaurs as anyone on your crew. Kendall: For your information, Koda and Chase are very highly trained museum personnel (Chase is balancing his skateboard and Koda is finishing is burger) Shelby: They hide it well. Kendall: You have no idea. (koda burps) You do have a job to get back to, right? (Shelby had an idea. As she sneaks in the back of the truck, silver and the girls got idea to get work just like her) Silver: (angry birds) all right girls let go to that truck cosmo: (Sonic x) right (They follow her and climb into the back of the truck) ( The scene cuts to Tyler and the gang stopping at the forest) Tyler: (looking at his journal) Yep, that's the cave. (Some of gang went with Tyler to explore the caves others stayed behind.) Tyler: Easy. This would be a bad time to miss a step. tails: (In Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? sonic: (In Timon's voice) Oh, yes, let's (They go through a close space when suddenly a dark shadowy figure appeared and scares them. The figure chased them through the caves. They pick up some dinosaur bones to hide from the attacker.) Tyler: (sees a t-rex skeleton) Whoa. A dinosaur fossil. Awesome. (He sees a red glowing bone in the fossil) What is that? (He use his knife to take it out) What do you guys think it is? Some kind of crystal Rowan: is just like the kyber crystals red: yeah kion tell me everything about that crystals (Later at the dig site, While no one was looking, Shelby,Lena, and the girls, popped out of the back Shelby: Surprise. Here I am. Now you have to give me a job at the dig site (Just then, the same shadowy figure appeared was searching around the truck and when he found the box, he left.) Shelby: Guys! Hey. He's getting away.( Koda and Chase didn't pay attention)( She decides to go after him) Renamon: (in Princess Leia's voice) I have a bad feeling about this amy: let’s go you girls let’s stop that guy (the girls went after her) Shadowy Figure: Yes. I finally found it. (He hears something) Who's that? I must be hearing things. (They tried to take to box) Hey! (They run for thier lives) Get Back here. (He blasted them and cornered them)No one steal from me. Tyler: (Swinging in) Think again. Shadowy Figure: No! Give that back! Tyler: Are you guys okay? Hi. I'm Tyler Navarro. Nice to meet you, Shelby Triceratops. Catchy name. Shelby: Where'd you come form Tyler: Oh, you know. Just in the neighborhood. Shelby: There is no neighborhood. Tyler: I believe this is yours Shadow Figure: I don't have to hide. Time to destroy you. (The shadowy figure revealed to a Ice polar bear monster named, Iceage.) (Everyone freaked out, especially cosmo and Rika) Sonic: before kion and me we fight monster before and aliens too dex (masked rider): let’s go zander freemaker: zander freemaker pilot super star and not afraid! of monsters! Shelby: What is that thing Tyler: Don't Know. Met him in a cave. But he sure wants that box. (As he was about to fight he acciendenlty took out a banana, then his underwear, and finally his digging shovel) Shelby: What? Your gonna dig us an escape tunnel? Iceage: Enough. (Iceage blasted them but Tyler's shovel block it) Tyler: Whoa. Cool. (Iceage kept shooting lasers and tyler still deflected them and reflect on back at Iceage) Score, Shelby: Nice hit. Sora Takenouchi: Uh, tyler (pointing at tyler shovel melted) Zoe Orimoto: Not good sonic: oh oh that can be good Iceage: You'll pay for that. Tyler: your turn for an idea. Shelby: Fire at us and you might destroy your precious....thing in this crate. Tyler: You know what's in the crate Shelby: I have no idea. Iceage: What I want will surive. You won't. (Iceage shot a sonic boom that knocked down everyone. In the crate he found a pink gem and sees a red gem) Two Energems. This is better than I hope. (Tyler and Shelby tried to reach for the gems) Dont even think about it. ( Iceage freezes them both) Looks like your frozen in fear. kion: oh yeah? till the pride lands end lion guard defend! sonic: let’s go (sonic transform into super form) Takato Matsuki: okay everyone let's defeat that freak tails: okay! Frontier DigiDestined: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon. Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon. Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon. J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon. Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon. And Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon. Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) Dex Stewart: Ectophase Activate! (Dex transform into masked rider) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Mikey Kudo: Ballistamon! Ballistamon: Booyah baby! Mikey Kudo: Dorulumon! Dorulumon: (roar) Mikey Kudo: Starmon Pickmonz! Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon and their friends: Digi-fuse! ShoutmonX4: ShoutmonX4! della duck: let’s do this red and silver: change power transform! (red morph into spd shadow ranger and silver morph into Spd cat ranger (chuck and bomb morph Into green samurai ranger (ninja storm) and bomb morph into red ranger mighty Morphin) darkwing duck: (echos and appears from the smoke) I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the fire break You ice! I am Darkwing Duck! tails: (in jason lee scott 2017 movie's voice) all right everyone let’s go Iceage: (deflect their attacks) What's the matter? Feeling a little frostbite? Now to smash your friends into a million pieces. (The Energems started to glow and was able enough to break the ice) What? You broke my precious ice. venom: now they are free leonard: yeah you got that right When Tyler and Shelby look at the energems they saw a t-rex and a triceratops and Gained rock shaped blasters) Shelby: What is this Tyler: I have no idea. But it looks like it goes in here. (Tyler puts the energem into a slot hole and it became a blaster: same thing for Shelby. Tyler spun a cord and blasted Iceage) Shelby: Nice shotting, Tex. Tyler: Sorry. I dont know how to use this thing. Shelby: What you do? Tyler: I just started spinning the thing and it started working, I guess. (Shelby started to do the same thing) Iceage: Your ruining everything. (As soon as they were about to blast Iceage, two dinosaurs spirits came out Shelby: What's Happening Tyler: I dont know. Look out (They became Power Rangers) Shelby: What in the world? Iceage: What? they become Rangers. Tyler: You look great Shelby: You too. Tyler: Now what happened to us? Shelby: I don't know. i feel a surge of power. Tyler: Me too. It's awesome. Iceage: Give me my Energems Tyler: No way. I bet we can take him. If we stick together. Shelby: Let's do it. super sonic: let’s go everyone Touma Tsukinami: Possession! Swordsman Spirit acala Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing lightning! thunder! electric attack! fudou raimei ken! Swordsman Spirit: acala has arrived natsume: Summoning! the Yo-Kai ark Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Natsume: Come on out, my friend Jibanyan! jibanyan shadow form: let’s time break the ice steven and everyone are prepare for the fight (evo from digimon tamers Plays) (Everyone started to attack Iceage) Shelby: (Kicks Iceage's arm) Think fast Tyler: Hey Look over here Shelby: Fooled ya. Tyler: Coming over Shelby: Double punch (Tyler and Shelby punch Iceage into a tree) You're right. This is awesome. Tyler: Definitely Shelby: I've never felt such power (Suddenly a red T-rex came out of nowhere) super sonic: oh oh rowan: oh oh roger: oh oh Tyler: What is that thing? tails: guys It's a T-Rex zord?! Tyler: Look out (The t-rex rushed Tyler and Shelby out of the way and they demorphed) (and super Sonic turn back to his normal form and touma and everyone demorphed and All the Champion level Digimon digivolve back into Rookie levels) Iceage: The T-rex Zord. It can't be (the zord pick up Iceage) Let me go, you Lizard (The zord threw Iceage far away and left) leonard: (in eggman's voice) no way i can't believe this Tyler: You all right? Shelby: Did we just fight an abominable snowman and almost got trampled by a t-rex? Tyler: Yep. Shelby: Ok. Just checking. (She then sees a truck leaving) Koda! Chase! There goes my ride. You had a rope, shovel. You wouldn't happen to have a car? (Tyler is driving everyone off to the museum) Shelby: So, this your dad's journal Tyler: Yeah. My dad disappeared ten years ago on a expedition. Just vanished. I really miss him. It may be tomorrow, may be ten years from now, but I'm gonna find out what happened to him. Shelby: So, you guys were in the cave looking for clues? Tyler: Exactly. His journal says some creature was stalking him. Shelby: You think that icy thing was it? Tyler: No. I'm looking for this one. (Shows everyone a picture of Fury) Shelby: Yikes sonic: hey kion who is that kion: that is fury fuli: he work from a monster name Sledge we meet before you guys blow up the Death Star Christopher Aonuma: so you guys meet that monster before? bunga: yep and he kidnapped us for the emperor to look found the kyber crystals roger: and kion and friends defeats m-oc a droid bounty hunter who use two lightsabers reds Shelby: Makes the monster we met look like the Tooth Fairy. You know, you didn't have to jump in ack there to help me. But I'm sure glad you did. Tyler: My Dad use to say, helping is always the right thing to do. Shelby: (Sees a picture of him and his father) You look a lot like him. I hope I get to meet your dad someday. sonic: me too tails: me there everyone: us fourth (Little did they know, that Fury was watching them) Fury: I smell Energems and D-Power and Crests. (The End and the Sonic x credits music play:)